


The Sidemen at Hogwarts

by dykira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykira/pseuds/dykira
Summary: (AU where The Sidemen are wizards attending Hogwarts)House rivalries, annoying teachers, stress of exams and maybe some 'more than friends' relationships forming, that's all to be expected when these 7 not-so-ordinary boys are attending Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...





	1. Chapter One

"You're such an idiot!" laughed Simon, as he, JJ and Ethan left greenhouse four.

"How was I meant to know that it would bite me?!" protested Ethan, still holding his finger that was earlier bitten by a Fanged Geranium.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. It has teeth. You put your finger near the teeth. Need I say any more?" Simon answered Ethan sarcastically.

"And I thought I was stupid..." JJ chimed in, resulting in Ethan lightly punching both him and Simon, annoyed yet clearly finding the whole thing as funny as they were. The three of them continued to walk from Herbology back to their usual spot outside, soon where the others would join them.

 

Although the October air was freezing cold, it was nothing compared to what the dungeons felt like during potions. Tobi, Vik and Josh were thankful to finally be out of the class and making their way to meet Ethan, Harry, JJ and Simon. Yes, the dungeons were horribly cold and almost damp like, but it wasn't just that which gave most people who entered a chill go down their spine, it was also the teacher. Snape seemed to have some form of hatred towards everyone, even those in his own house, Slytherin. No one wanted to spend any more time than they had to with him, purely because of the snide, rude comments and insults he had for the majority of the students. Tobi, in particular, disliked Professor Snape. Despite Tobi's usual kind and warm nature, he was always in a worse mood after having t have a lesson with Snape.

"I just don't understand what his problem is with everyone!" Tobi said to Josh and Vik as they started walking out of the dungeons, "It wouldn't kill him to just be a little bit nice every now and then, or even just to not be mean for once!"

The others nodded with agreement, almost at the normal tree that them and the others sat near. 

"Still, at least I don't have it as bad as you do Josh." Tobi added on, "I'd hate to have him as my head of house." 

Tobi gave Josh a sympathetic smile as they reached Simon, JJ and Ethan, sitting down next to them. 

"Hey guys!" JJ exclaimed to them, as they sat down, with a big grin on his face.

"You alright JJ?" asked Vik, seeming genuinely concerned, "You look a bit too happy; It's kinda creeping me out."

They all laughed, and JJ replied "Yeah, I'm fine, but can you guess who has done something pretty stupid yet hilarious?"

"Ethan?" they all said in unison, followed by a lot of laughter. JJ and Simon then proceeded to tell the guys what happened in Herbology, causing Vik to roll his eyes, Josh to laugh and make fun of Ethan, and Tobi, trying to hold back his laughter, saying "We're not all good at everything, ey Ethan?"

"You must have annoyed it somehow, Ethan, or else it most likely wouldn't have done that." Vik said, trying to justify why the Fanged Geranium would've bit him in the first place. 

"Ethan-annoying? Surely not!" Harry said sarcastically smiling as he joined the group. 

"There you are Mini-Bog, took your time haven't you?" Simon said jokingly to Harry.

"Well, you know what it's like when you're this popular and everyone wants to talk to you. Well, maybe you don't Simon." Harry answered, winking at him, "But seriously, my class were held back for a few minutes as the professor wanted to remind us how although we're fourth years and OWL's are next year we need to pay attention and 'absorb all the knowledge'. Just a load of shit to be honest."

"At least you have til' next year," Tobi said, "with all of the studying for OWL's, practising for Quidditch and trying to keep my sanity, I'd love to be back in fourth year!"

The rest of them nodded as all of them, except Harry, were in their fifth year and being pressured to do well in their OWL's coming up in summer. Although they were all stressed and worried about them, some in particular were feeling a bit too overwhelmed by it all. Vik, hands down one of the brightest wizard's in their year, was definitely a bit too nervous about it all. It wasn't like he thought he'd do bad or anything, it was just that he really wanted to prove himself that he is as clever as he hopes he is. Coming from muggle parents(and a muggle family in general), he really felt like he needed to show everyone he was capable. He isn't the only one of them who is muggle-born though, Ethan is as well yet doesn't feel as much of a pressure as Vik does, probably because Ethan's mum is incredibly supportive of him and is just so happy that he's a wizard that anything else is just another bonus of it all. Harry, Simon, JJ and Tobi are all half-bloods who all, except Harry's whose mum is a wizard and dad is a muggle, have parents who are both wizards/witches. Lastly, Josh is the only pure-blood of the group, promoting the typical stereotype that most pure-bloods are Slytherin's. Although all of the boys have different backgrounds, families, houses, etc, they are still extremely close and have remained that way throughout all of their time at Hogwarts. None of them care what any other students have to say about them (some students still think you should remain with those in your house) as they have such strong friendships that no one could ever break. 

After spending quite a bit of time outside, JJ looked at his watch and told the rest of the guys that they should be heading off to the Great Hall for dinner. They all got up, looking very tired and drained from the day, and dragged themselves to the Hall, ready for the feast...

 


	2. Chapter Two

Students piled into the Great Hall just as the boys did, all eager for the feast ahead. The guys waved each other goodbye as they went to their appropriate house tables; Ethan and Harry went to Hufflepuff, Simon and JJ to Gryffindor, Tobi and Vik to Ravenclaw and, finally, Josh to Slytherin. Despite not all being in the same house, they still manage to see each other all the time in certain classes and throughout any breaks and spare time they have. It's weird to think how these seven guys, most of which didn't know one another when they started Hogwarts, managed to become friends and stay like it throughout the years they've been there. 

Once everyone was in the Hall there was a murmur of chatter but when their Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up to talk, everyone when silent. He didn't say much at all, but simply gave a smile and announced "Let the feast begin!". Straight after he did so, all five tables became covered with all kinds of foods, you name it, they had it! All the students dived in and happily ate away to their heart's content. 

Over on Ravenclaw table, Tobi and Vik were laughing at their friend Cal, otherwise known as Callux, as he was telling them about his 'new girl'. 

"I'm serious, we're meant to be!" Cal tried telling them, not particularly working considering they both know what he's like.

"I could've sworn you had a different 'love of your life' last week Cal?" Vik questioned Callux in a slightly mocking kind of way, "And the week before that, and before that and before that..."

"Oh Sarah, I love you Sarah! You have no idea I exist but I love you!" Tobi said in a sing-song kind of way, impersonating Cal.

"Oh haha, very funny!" Cal replied sarcastically to their mocking, "But you should know, Sarah and I will become something special, just you wait!"

"I guess we'll be waiting a while then..." Tobi answered back cheekily.

Meanwhile on the Slytherin table, Josh and Lewis, one of Josh's friends who he's known since he was little, were also talking about a girl.

"You should just go for it man." Lewis told Josh as they both looked over at the Hufflepuff table, "You're both pretty good friends I'd say, and it seems like she likes you, and you obviously like her. Nothing's stopping you!"

Except there was something stopping Josh from asking out Freya. Well, someone...

The feast finished, and most people either went to their common rooms, to the library or to the Quidditch stadium to practice, depending on whether it was their house's turn. Simon turned to JJ and asked "Are you just gonna go to the common room?"

"Most likely, yeah. I'm so dead after today, I think I'm just going to go to sleep. I can't be fucked with studying today."

"That sounds like a good idea. I have some homework to do that needs to be in for tomorrow so I'll just quickly do it then head to bed."

As they both started to walk to the Gryffindor common room, Simon made eye contact with Josh and mouthed over to him "Have fun". Josh rolled his eyes and mouthed back to him "Thanks" as the Slytherin's had to do their Quidditch Practice tonight. Simon could tell Josh was tired, which made the whole situation even more funny for him. Just before Simon left, he winked at Josh, causing Josh's cheeks to go a pale crimson colour. Hoping that Simon didn't see him go red, Josh quickly turned to Lewis and said "Let's go down to the pitch". The two of them went outside and started going down the steps, ready to play some Quidditch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm pretty bad at this yikes,, but I'm trying! I'll try and make it a bit more interesting as it goes on and hopefully develop a good story to go on. Please leave comments about what you think I should add or improve on. Also, comment what houses you think the boys and their friends are in. I haven't given too much thought about what houses their friends are in as I just want a few of them in each house, but I gave quite a bit of time in thinking about what The Sidemen are in. I think all of the boys fit into at least two of the houses each, but I feel confident in the ones I picked. I'm curious to what other people think though. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading :) x


	3. Chapter Three

 

"Yo Vik, wait up!" 

Vik quickly turned his head around, seeing Tobi running up towards him. Greeting him with a typical grin, Tobi walked alongside Vik and, as he did so, examined the massive piles of worn down books he was carrying. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Tobi said rolling his eyes "you're going to the library again?"

"You can never be too prepared for the exams." Both of them looked at each other and laughed due to Vik's oddly perfect impression of pretty much all of the teacher's at the school. Tobi decided to keep Vik company on the way to the library and, more reluctantly, stayed with him to study. Despite both of them looking and feeling rather drowsy they seemed to have a good time. Occasionally one of them would flick bits of paper to the other, resulting in them trying to keep quiet whilst laughing, typically leading up to a much louder eruption of noise. Many hushes and annoyed faces were thrown their way, none of which particularly bothered either one of the boys as it was the first time in a while they actually felt the way they should, not being drowned in anxiety or stress, but being genuinely happy. 

As they went back to their dormitory, they just talked and talked. Not about anything specific but about things none of the boys ever get round to talking about. Tobi mentioned his family, how their store was doing, what his older siblings were now up to as they've left Hogwarts, and all of that kind of stuff. Vik, on the other hand, told Tobi more personal things, like how he's so scared he's not going to accomplish anything, the way he feels like he's not a 'true' wizard. Seeing how upset Vik looked after venting to him about this, Tobi tried to lighten up the situation.

"Hey, it's not all bad Vik. Not only are you an insanely bright wizard but you're also such a nice guy. You mean a lot to me and the others as well." Vik looked at Tobi as he spoke, a little smile appearing on his face "Plus, I know how much you love it here at school, despite the ways it can make you feel sometimes."

All of this was true, Vik knew it. A few moments passed as they continued to stroll to their room in silence and Vik, looking admirably up at Tobi, said "I don't think I've ever thanked you for everything you've done for me."

Confused, Tobi replied "What? I don't think I've done anything that requires being thanked for, so don't worry-"

"You have!" eagerly cutting in, Vik carried on "You've helped me with almost everything since I've been here. On the first day you spoke to me and made me feel included, like I truly deserved to be a wizard. Then, you helped me in all of our lessons just to make sure I didn't get embarrassed as I was new to the whole magic thing. And still, you continue to make sure I'm well, that I'm happy, constantly putting how I'm feeling in front of what you're going through. I don't think I could ever ask for a better friend who cared about me the way you do."

Not really knowing how to respond, Tobi did the thing that came natural to him. A hug. Wrapping his arms around him just before they went into their room, both of them held on for as long as they could. Once they stopped, Tobi hurried into the room and to his bed, not wanting Vik to see the tears that were collecting in his eyes. It was dark and as far as Tobi knew, everyone was sleeping. There was a strong urge in him to say out loud "I love you" to Vik, yet, something stopped him. Maybe it was the thought that Vik would act differently around him or think he's weird, but, little did he know, Vik wanted to say the exact same thing... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been ages since I last did anything on here so apologies for that. Exams aren't far away and I've needed to do a lot of revision. Sorry that it's short, I always find it difficult to fully express what is happening in the scene. I hope you like it anyways and comment down below if there's anything in particular you wish to see in the story:) x


	4. Chapter Four

 

Despite it being midway through October, a time where there's usually raindrops falling and clouds covering the sky, rays of sunshine managed to shine through the lake and into windows of the dungeon, where Slytherin students lay asleep in their beds. Josh, feeling the beams of light touch his face, started to awake. Rubbing his eyes, Josh muttered to himself and dragged himself out of bed. Last nights Quidditch game seemed to take a toll on the beater as he limped to get his robes and change, getting ready for the day.

"Mate, you look like shit." Lewis told Josh as they sat and ate breakfast.

"Yeah, well, you try and dodge all the balls being constantly hit at you," Josh retaliated back "And don't even try to make that sound dirty." 

"Am I really that predictable?"

Carrying on with eating his cereal, Josh was in a world of his own until Lewis started hitting his arm, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Look," Lewis responded, pointing to a blonde haired girl sat at the Hufflepuff table, "Freya's sat alone right now, you need to go over and ask her out!"

"Now? Can I not just wait until our break after lunch?"

"No, it's the perfect opportunity to go now! Besides, you'll probably pussy out later and then maybe it'll be me asking her out..."

"Alright, alright, I'll go over."

Unenthusiastically, Josh made his way over to the Hufflepuff table and awkwardly sat down opposite Freya. She gave him a small smile and spoke, "Hi Josh, you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm g-good," stuttering, Josh continued talking, "are you, um, o-okay as well?"

"I'm also pretty good, is that the only reason you came over or-"

"No, uh, it's not. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime. As it's Saturday tomorrow we could go to Hogsmeade together but only if you want to." Nervously Josh waited for her reply, his eyes moving across the room, too anxious to make eye contact.

"That sounds great!" answered Freya, making Josh feel calm again, "But, just so I know, this isn't a romantic thing is it?"

"Oh, um, well it doesn't have to be right away but maybe it could be, you know? I mean, I really like you and you're pretty amazing and-"

"Josh, I'm really sorry but I'm kind of already seeing someone. And when I say kind of, I mean I definitely am."

An awkward silence overtook the conversation as they both thought of something to say.

"I had no clue you were dating someone." Josh finally managed to say, still not making eye contact.

"It only started at the beginning of our school year and we haven't been that public about it. They're in your house actually."

"Oh, do you mind me asking who he is?"

Freya let out a little nervous laugh before she replied, "They're actually not a he. I'm dating Seana."

At first Josh didn't know what to say. He was in a state of shock, Freya being gay was completely new information to him. 

"So, you're a lesbian?" 

"Honestly, what is it with people naturally assuming I'm a lesbian just because I'm dating a girl?"

"Well, you're a girl..."

"So? Surely you of all people know that you can be attracted to both girls and boys!"

"What do you mean 'you of all people'? I'm not gay." 

"But aren't you bi? I mean, you hang around with the other guys a lot, it seems like there's something a bit more than friendship for some of you..."

"No! It's  _just_ friendship, okay? Nothing more, nothing less." 

"Alright then." Freya said as she stood up, "I've got to make my way to Transfiguration so I guess I'll see you round."

Josh, feeling pretty overwhelmed by all the information he'd received so far in the morning, despite it only being quarter to nine, gave her a nod as she began to walk away. But before she left, Josh just managed to process one of the things she said to him. 

"Hey, Freya! Wait a sec," jumping off the bench, Josh quickly made his way over to Freya, "Who were you talking about when you said that some of us seem to be 'more than friends'?"

"Josh, I don't think it really matters. You made it very clear that you guys are just friends." Freya started to turn away but Josh lightly grabbed her arm,

"Please tell me? I mean, if you think it others must as well. I just want to know." 

"Fine, but just because I think it doesn't mean anyone else does, okay? Well, I kinda get vibes off of JJ and Harry, I don't really know why but they're always very touchy with each other and kind of flirtatious. Plus I think they'd be super cute together."

"Is that it?" Josh was pretty anxious about what she'd say next as he didn't really want his name to be said but there was also a slight bit of hope that it would, well, only if it was him and a certain someone...

"No, there's one more. Don't get annoyed, but I've always thought Simon and you have had a thing going on. And that's it. I really need to go now. Please don't overthink what I've told you, it's just what I've kind of assumed, it means nothing." 

Yet, to Josh, it was more than nothing. Maybe there was something between Simon and him that he never fully realised? Surely they must be doing things that make it seem like they're a couple for Freya to think there's something between them; She couldn't just imagine it. All of these thoughts raced though Josh's head throughout his lessons, causing him to not pay any attention to what he was doing. There was only one thing on his mind: Simon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this pretty much only consisting of dialogue, this scene would have been difficult to write otherwise. I'm really excited to carry on writing so (hopefully) I'll post another chapter tomorrow. If there is anything in particular you wish to see, please comment or, if you'd rather, message me on my tumblr which is 'girlsandglitter' (yes, shameful plug((also yes, my gay ass had to include 'girls' in my username)). Anyways, hope you enjoyed!:) x


	5. Chapter Five

 

"You alright bro?" 

Slightly jumping after the sudden presence of another person, Vik replied to JJ, "Uh yeah, just zoned out thinking."

"Ah alright, got a lot on your mind I'm guessing?"

"Something like that..." 

The other boys proceeded to join JJ and Vik on the grass, looking relieved that their lessons were done for the day(and because it was Friday). Weekends at Hogwarts were always the best as Saturdays got spent at Hogsmeade and Sundays were usually used for Quidditch games or practices. The boys also got to spend more time together which they particularly appreciated lots now considering how busy their school days are. 

Their conversation was going fine, talking about how close the October school break was and that the first Quidditch game of the season was in a few weeks time, but it soon spiralled onto the topic of girls(all thanks to JJ of course).

"On a real though, there's so many girls that I could date right now but I'm choosing not to." boasted JJ, looking rather smug with himself, "I mean yeah, obviously I'm occasionally having sex with some of them, but I don't want to have a girlfriend, you know?"

"Mate, I don't even think you know." said Simon, saying what the rest of them were thinking, "The last girl you had any kind of contact with was your 'girlfriend' Seana three years ago."

All of the guys laughed and made fun of JJ, resulting in him just telling them to fuck off. The mention of Seana did cause Josh to remember what happened at breakfast, making it a perfect opportunity to bring it up.

"Oi, speaking of Seana, she's dating a girl now. Unlucky pal."

"Holy shit, really?" laughed Ethan, "That's incredible."

"Not surprised," said Harry, "One week with JJ would make any girl turned off by men."

They were all in hysterics at this point, loving every moment of mocking JJ. Luckily for them, JJ is a nice guy and doesn't mind being the cause of a joke; he actually kind of enjoys it and constantly laughs at the things they'd say. A large majority of their friendship was built on JJ being the brunt of the joke so it was a normal occurrence now.

Kinda curious about the whole thing, Simon turned to Josh whilst the others participated in a different conversation and asked him "Who's she going out with?"

"Oh, it's Freya. She's in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, I know who she is." waiting a few moments, Simon continued on "Didn't you have a thing for her?"

Josh knew that was coming as soon as he said Freya's name and awkwardly had to respond "Um, yeah, kind of. I don't really think I did though. Think I just liked the thought of being with someone."

"I get that," Simon said, making direct eye contact with Josh as he spoke "but you don't need to worry about finding someone."

"I don't?"

"Nah, you're pretty fucking cool and if you actually liked someone, like genuinely, the chances are they definitely would like you back."

Josh smiled but couldn't help feeling very aware of himself. All that was going through his mind was what Freya said about Simon and him. Whenever Simon said sweet and meaningful things like that it made Josh feel something, a feeling he wasn't completely sure on and a feeling he didn't want to be completely sure on. Things between them were great, incredible actually. Josh didn't even think he liked guys and was pretty sure that Simon didn't either, meaning there shouldn't be anything to think about. But Josh couldn't help it, Simon was already getting him hooked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages so I'm vv sorry! Also this chapter is extremely short so I will definitely have another one up tomorrow but I just really wanted to post something. Anyways, hoped you like it despite how little there is.


	6. Chapter Six

Rolling out of bed, Simon looked at his watch. 8 am. The majority of the other Gryffindor boys in his dorm had already woken up and left for breakfast, leaving just JJ and himself in the room. Something about Saturday Hogsmeade trips made everyone eager to be up early. Well, everyone except JJ. That boy could sleep for 24 hours straight if you let him. Simon never let him though and instead greeted him with a light slap to the face.

"Oi, Jide, get out of bed"

"...fuck...off" 

Simon just rolled his eyes and said "Alright, stay in bed, but I did hear that there's a girl in our year who was hoping to hang with you for a bit in Hogsmeade. Clearly you have better things to do."

JJ managed to then sit up and looked hesitantly at the other boy, "Wait, are you being serious?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out won't you." he said smirking. Bringing up girls was a guaranteed way to get Jide's attention.

***

At around 11am all of the boys met at the front gate, ready to leave the grounds. Well, _almost_ all. As per usual Harry was around 10 minutes late. Despite of this, the seven of them still managed to leave Hogwarts at around the same time as the other students. 

As they strolled down to the small village, a girl with mousy coloured hair and glasses, wearing her yellow and black striped scarf, tapped Ethan on the shoulder. 

"Hi Ethan," smiled the girl, "I was just wondering if you'd want to The Three Broomsticks with me? I'm guessing you're already planning on going there but I thought that maybe we could sit together, just us."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds really good!" Ethan replied, a huge grin appearing in his face, "Just let me tell my friends."

"I'll just go and get us some seats now as my friends are waiting to walk down with me. I'll see you in a bit!" 

The other boys looked in astonishment as the Hufflepuff girl wandered off. Once she was out of hearing distance, JJ began talking.

"What the actual fuck? There's a girl interested in Ethan?"

The boys laughed along but Ethan wasn't as amused.

"Oh haha very funny Jide, tell me, when was the last time a girl even looked at you?"

"Mate, do you want to go there? At least I'm not a virgin like the rest of you lot."

Simon chimed in, clearly in hysterics by the nonsense coming out of JJ's mouth, "Bro, you're literally the biggest virgin here. 

"Man, fuck you guys. It's because I hang around with you lot- everyone thinks I'm a fucking fairy." 

"Oi, behave yourself," Tobi said, trying to calm down the situation, "Let's just move on, alright?"

An awkward silence overhung as they carried on down the steps. Both JJ and Ethan looked fairly pissed off and didn't even want to look at each other. Things like this kept happening between them; one would say something to annoy the other but then it'd just get out of hand. It was becoming a real problem that the rest of the guys were fed up with but at the end of the day there was nothing they could really do.

Trying to make things less uncomfortable for everyone, Josh asked Ethan about the girl.

"I sit next to Em in my charms class. She always helps me as I'm not the best but I think she's actually made me improve in it. But yeah, she's really nice and obviously is stunning."

"Do you like her in, you know, a relationship kinda way?" Tobi said. 

"I've never really thought about it actually, to be fair I didn't even think she liked me that much so I would've never pursued anything first." Ethan added, smiling to himself "But I guess she does so I might as well go for it."

"Well," Simon said patting Ethan on the back, "Here's your chance to go for it." They had now arrived outside of The Three Broomsticks where Emily sat inside waiting. 

"Alright lads, I'll see you lot later," Ethan told them, trying to unsuccessfully hide his grin, "Sorry about not being able to chill with you guys by the way."

"It's all calm G," Tobi reassuringly said, "Have a good time!" 

As Ethan left them, JJ couldn't help but mutter, "What a fucking asshole."

"Can't you guys just act like, oh I don't know, friends for once?" Simon snapped, the other guys looking slightly taken back but clearly agreeing, "We're all tired of you two acting like little kids."

Instead of retaliating, JJ did nothing and quietly said something to Harry, in which Harry nodded along.

"Um, sorry about this but JJ said that Cal and Callum want to meet me and him today for something, I don't know what, but we gotta go now." Harry said, awkwardly playing with his hands, "Is that cool with you guys?" 

The boys could see that this was just a lie so JJ could leave, anger clearly visible in his face, but they were in no mood to argue about it.

"Uh, sure, we'll see you later then." Vik said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, despite being already tired of this day. 

"Just the four of us then I guess." Josh said as the other two left, "Hopefully this means our day will actually be peaceful for once."

"Damn, you firing shots Joshua?" Simon responded sarcastically.

"What? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Mr Minter." Josh replied winking at him.

At first, the four of them did just linger around outside, but soon the chilly October air started to nip at them, resulting in a mutual decision to enter the pub. As they rushed into The Three Broomsticks, a sudden feeling of warmth over powered them, more than likely due to the huge amount of people crowded in there.

"Over there!" pointed Vik, squeezing past the large crowds of people, "There's a table free." 

Once they sat down it didn't take them long to spot Ethan and Emily huddled together a few tables away from them. Both of them had big smiles on their faces and Em didn't seem to stop giggling.

"I'm happy for him." Tobi expressed, looking rather proud of Ethan, "He deserves to be with someone."

After sitting down for around 5 minutes, Vik asked if they wanted him to go up and order them anything. 

"Sure, I'll just have a pumpkin pasty and a butter beer."

"I'll have the same as well."

As Josh and Simon rummaged through their pockets to get their money, Vik turned to Tobi, "Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm alright." 

"You sure? It's been a while since we've had breakfast and we don't have lunch until another hour and a bit."

Tobi nodded, "I gave my money to my brother as he lost one of his textbooks. He didn't want to ask mum for more money as she already had to give him some for another new textbook."

"How does one manage to lose two textbooks in the space of four weeks?" Josh asked.

"Josh, it's Manny we're talking about here. How is it that surprising?" 

"Very true." 

Both Josh and Simon handed Vik a galleon each as he got up from his seat. 

"Do you want the same as them?" Vik enquired, looking at Tobi as he spoke.

"I already said I don't have any money, it's cool"

"I never said you needed money, I'll buy it."

Tobi looked thankful for Vik being so generous but still declined, "You don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

"You didn't have to give your brother money but you still did, it's just what you do." 

"Yeah but it's different, that was me helping out family-"

"And that is exactly what I'm doing." 

They both looked at each other and smiled, genuine smiles. Tobi didn't really know what to say. It may have only been a small gesture from Vik but it meant the world to him. All Tobi could think about was how grateful he was to have a friend like Vik. 

"Thanks Vik," Tobi managed to say, still taken back by the kind words Vik said, "I'll help you bring the stuff over."

"So," Simon said turning his head to Josh as the other two left, "hi there."

"Hello," smirked Josh, "how are you on this fine morning?" 

"I am very well, thanks for asking."

"Wonderful."

Both of them grinned and looked directly at each other, "I miss our chats, I feel like we haven't spoken just to each other in ages." Simon remarked, continuing to gaze at Josh. 

"Well, you have about 2 more minutes of this chat until they come back," joked Josh, "use them wisely."

"Alright then," Simon said, sitting up more, "this sounds like a challenge to get as much information out of you as possible."

"And your time starts," Josh started laughing as he looked at Simon's extremely eager face, "alright, sorry, your time starts now!"

"Have you been doing well in your lessons?" 

"Um, well, I guess-"

"Josh, mate, you're gonna have to be quicker with your answers" Simon demanded, half serious half joking.

"Haha, alright," Josh said rolling his eyes, "Yes, I'm doing pretty well in my lessons."

"Which exam are you most nervous for?"

"Charms."

"But you're best subject is charms?"

"Doesn't mean I can't be nervous for it."

"True, are you ready for Gryffindor to beat Slytherin in four weeks time?"

"Not really because that's not what is gonna go down, our quidditch team is ten times better than yours."

"Ouch, someone definitely isn't ready to lose," Josh then playfully hit Simon's arm, "Okay, okay, we'll move on. All of these questions have been nice so far, are you ready for some extreme ones?"

"Go for it."

"Okay, who's been more of a twat: JJ or Ethan?"

"You."

"Very funny Josh," Simon said as he watched the brunette wink at him, "Alright, I've got a good question, do you like anymore? And when I say like I mean romantically, don't try getting technical."

Now, this was a good question. A question that Josh doesn't know how to answer. All he knew was that whenever someone mentioned Simon, his cheeks reddened, and whenever Simon was actually next to him, his heart sped up, and when he looked at those gentle blue eyes, he seemed to get lost in them. Does this mean he has feelings for him? Josh did not know. 

Thankfully, as if by magic, Vik and Tobi started walking over.

"What a shame, your time is up." Josh told Simon, relief in his voice. 

"You may have escaped the question this time but we're gonna have another talk, just you wait!" 

And the thing is, Josh didn't want to wait. All he wanted to do was tell Simon. But, things aren't always that easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly the worst at writing so apologies for how long it's been. I feel like everyone is kinda taking a break at the minute, with it being the summer holidays for a lot of us. Anyways, I hope you enjoy us still even though it's been 5eva since I've done anything. Also, quick side topic, what are everyone's thoughts on the irl 'drama' with JJ and the boys? I'm just very shook. Do you guys actually believe it or think it's fake? I'm just curious about what other people are feeling.


	7. Chapter Seven

"I'm so fucking tired of him," JJ spat, as he and Harry walked through the village, occasionally glancing inside the various shops, "he's driving me insane."

Not wanting to get too involved in the situation, Harry said nothing. He had no problem with any of his friends(being the very easy going person that he is) and just felt like all the arguing and disagreements were not worth ruining the friendship they had.

"Surely you must agree with me though?" continued JJ, now looking through the Honey Dukes window, "I mean, Ethan is one thing but now him as well; what's the point in even hanging round with the lot of them?"

"You don't mean that." Harry mumbled, looking at the ground as he spoke.  
JJ either couldn't hear him or decided to ignore what he said as all he did was walk into the sweet shop without replying. Harry guessed that it was the second option as an awkward and uncomfortable feeling seemed to hang over them as they wandered around, neither one talking to the other.

Leaving with a handful of sherbet lemons and liquorice wands, JJ paced off, grunting a 'see you later'. Alone and confused as to why JJ left, Harry looked around to try and find a familiar face to talk to. Not succeeding, he made way for The Three Broomsticks...

***

  
"She's incredible!" Ethan told the boys as he grabbed a chair to their table, "Honestly, so incredible!"

Tobi, Vik, Josh and Simon all listened to Ethan as he rambled on about how amazing Emily was, sometimes laughing at how enthusiastic he sounded. However, Ethan was too in awe to care.

"She even said that we should go out with each other again! I can't honestly believe it."

"I know, a girl spending time with Ethan and then wanting more time with him? I don't believe it either." commented Josh, receiving a light punch from Ethan, "Seriously though, this'll be good for you. At least now you don't have to spend 24/7 around all of us, well, Jide in particular."

Tobi nodded, adding on, "Yeah, as much as I love all of us being together, there's been too much tension recently. Maybe if you chill with Emily at break sometimes it will resolve itself?"

Ethan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hopefully, I don't even know why it started in the first place but it's really starting to piss me off so yeah, I'll take a step back for a while."

None of the boys were particularly fond of the idea but thought it would be best for the long run of their friendship. Ethan, not wanting to make eye contact, asked if they could change the conversation. He was quite visually upset by the whole ordeal, having spent the last 4 and a bit years with the guys it would be unnatural to not be with them constantly. Although, this was what needed to be done. 

Not too long after this discussion, Harry appeared through the door of the pub, frantically looking for the boys through the sea of wizards, witches and other creatures. As soon as he saw them he pulled over a chair and sat down.

"Well, look who's decided to join." said Simon as Harry sat, "Miss us that much?"

"Obviously, can't go an hour without seeing your lovely face." Harry answered, placing his hand onto Simon's.

"Such a charmer." 

The other boys rolled their eyes yet still fount their weird affection amusing. Josh, however, glanced away, folding his arms as he did.

They only spent another twenty minutes in the pub before heading back to Hogwarts. It would have been longer but the six of them grudgingly agreed that they needed to at least a little of but of studying that day. 

"I can't wait for next week to be finished and then we can just forget about lessons and studying for a bit," said Simon as they made their way up the steps, "I don't plan on doing any in the week off."

"Same here." added Ethan, "This term had dragged on for far too long; I'm not gonna make my holidays that bad as well." 

"Oh, that reminds me, are you guys staying here or going home for the holiday?" Tobi asked as they got to the front gate.

"Definitely going home."

"Yeah me too."

"Same."

"I think we all are."

"That's great!" said Tobi smiling, "I was thinking that you guys could come round on one of the days. I mean most of you lot haven't been to my house and we never normally see each other over the holidays so it could be fun."

"That sounds good, I'm up for it." replied Simon with the other boys nodding and agreeing as well, except for Vik.

Tobi looked over at Vik, "What about you Vik? Or are you staying here?" 

Vik thought for a moment. He was set on staying at Hogwarts over the break so he could practice spells and charms yet something in his gut was now telling him he should go home. Perhaps someone had suddenly influenced his decision but Vik was then agreeing that he'd be able to go to Tobi's home. This caused Tobi's smile to grow as he gave Vik a quick hug, "Nice, we don't have to sort it all out now but I'll ask JJ later if he wants to join as it only seems fair." 

Once they entered the Hogwarts castle, they separated ways, most of which going to their common rooms. 

Josh was making way towards the dungeon before feeling the grasp of a hand holding his hand. Jumping from shock, he turned his head only to see the lanky form of Simon. 

"Jesus Christ Simon, you scared the shit out of me!" 

"Well you're still holding my hand so clearly you don't mind that much." said Simon, looking rather smug. 

"Actually, you're holding my hand. Don't get it twisted." 

"Why don't you just let go then?" 

"Alright, I will."

"No!" panicked Simon, half joking half not, "You're hands are freezing, I reckon I need to keep holding them." 

Josh felt kinda weird about it. He was walking through the corridors holding hands with Simon, who knew what people would say if they saw them. Yet, he didn't argue or try to move his hand. With out consciously thinking about it, he interlocked their fingers together. " _Wait, why did I just do that?"_ Josh thought _, "And why does Simon not look remotely phased by it?"._ Instead, Simon started tracing his thumb along Josh's. And in that moment, Josh felt his whole body just freeze up, like his soul had just left him. But, it wasn't even bad. In fact, Josh would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He even thought it was kinda...nice? 

Trying to distract himself from what was currently happening, Josh decided to start a conversation. 

"Why are you walking this way? I mean, your common room is in the exact opposite direction."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just taking the long way."

"But you're just gonna walk with me to my room then turn and walk back to the beginning?"

"Exactly, the long way."

"That doesn't even make sense though!"

"I mean, it's longer than the other way so yes, technically it is the long way."

Josh sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright then."

Simon couldn't help but laugh at him, "You give up too easy."

"And you're too stubborn to let me win!"

"I guess that's why they say opposites attract." said Simon, nudging Josh. 

Not knowing how to reply, Josh laughed along until they got to the Slytherin common room entrance. 

"Right, well, I guess I'll see you later!" Simon said, putting his arms around Josh. As he did, Josh felt like he needed to do something but didn't know what. Simon was beginning to pull away so at the spur of the moment Josh did something he never would normally do; He kissed him. Not a full on passionate kiss or anything, but he quickly placed his lips onto Simon's cheek. And although slightly going red, Simon certainly was not embarrassed about it. He just smirked at Josh and headed off. 

Now Josh, on the other hand, stood there for a solid five minutes, overwhelmed by a whole range of confusing feelings. However, there was one thing he was sure of: everything was starting to feel just right. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I've finally finished this chapter and I'm sooo excited to write the next one! I feel like this one wasn't very good but it's been a while so felt like it was time to put one out. I'm starting school again on Monday(I'm so bloody nervous for starting A-levels plz help) so hopefully I'll be writing a bit more after then. I hope you're all good and enjoying how chill the youtube 'drama' has been recently(I hope it's over now I stg) and I hope you like this chapter :))


	8. Chapter Eight

_He kissed me._

_Holy shit...he actually kissed me._

_Should I go back and say something? No, no...that’s too eager. But I didn’t kiss him? Oh God, what if he thinks I don’t like him as well..._

Simon was so lost in his thoughts about Josh that he didn’t even notice the person approaching him, until he heard a slam on the table, bringing him back to reality.

”What the fuck is up with you?”

“Oh...uh, nothing,” Simon said to JJ, “can’t say the same about you though. What was up with your attitude earlier?”

JJ groaned, “How about you just get off my back for once?”

”Excuse me? We’re all supposed to be friends yet you’re acting like a dickhead.”

He let out a small laugh, “Really Simon? Already taking sides I see. Nice to know I can always rely on my best friend for support.”

And with that, JJ got up and started leaving. Simon debated letting him leave; he doesn’t need this shit from him when all Simon wants to do is look out for his friends. But, there was something deep down that worried Simon, that perhaps that argument would be the last time the two of them spoke as best friends.

“JJ, stop.” Simon moved over to the doorway where he stood, “I’m sorry. I should have just let you explain the whole story before jumping to conclusions. That’s a fault on my part. Forgive me?” He held out a hand, hoping that JJ would take it.

Instead, he pulled Simon in for a hug.

“Of course I forgive you dickhead,” he mumbled into the boys shoulder, “it’s just sometimes I get upset because I think you guys don’t even like me anymore, so that’s why I lash out. It’s stupid, I know.”

Simon was kind of shocked by this response, JJ was never one to talk about such deep and personal matters. It broke Simon’s heart; who knew how long he’d been feeling like this? He couldn’t imagine how lonely he must’ve felt.

”Dude, it isn’t stupid. I guess we’ve all kinda been distant since coming back in September. But I love you, and the other guys do too.”

JJ gave a weak smile, “I just wish we could all be, I don’t know, close again I guess? Like we were at the start of summer!”

Simon’s eyes lit up, “Oh my God, how could we have not done this sooner?!”

JJ’s blank expression said it all.

”Jide, get a bag together and then let’s find the others...it’s time for another sidemen sleepover!”

 

”Okay...but are we really calling ourselves the sidemen again? That was a third year thing...!”

***

It was nine o’clock; the boys were huddled around the fire, which was lighting up the blue, constellation-covered ceiling. All different flavours of jelly beans were scattered around the floor, due to a number of failed attempts to throw and catch them in their mouths (Tobi was the only one who successfully caught all thrown his way). The sound of the current top wizard artists crackled through the radio as background noise.Everything felt good.

“Thanks again for letting us sleep over in your common room guys.” Simon said, directing it at Tobi and Vik, who graciously said that the seven of them could stay in the Ravenclaw area.

“It’s no problem mate,” Tobi told him, “I know the other Ravenclaws won’t mind, most of them don’t come back until it’s time for them to go to their dorms.”

Simon smiled; the feeling of all of them doing this again was..incredible. In the summer they had so many sleepovers, mainly at Simon’s and JJ’s houses. Obviously it was easier then, considering they weren’t at school, but there was nothing stopping them now from at least trying.

Not only did Simon enjoy seeing them all together, he was particularly fond of the fact Josh had chosen to make his ‘bed’ (a few blankets and pillows) right next to him. All he wanted now was for Josh to give him another kiss, but a proper one this time. Speaking of...

“I’m just saying, it could be fun!” JJ exclaimed, after suggesting that they play spin the bottle.

“So, you, a self-proclaimed fully straight guy who is definitely 100% not gay wants to play spin the bottle with his male friends? Riiiight.” Josh said, rolling his eyes.

“No, no, no... you’re getting it all wrong. It’s not gonna be gay! It’s just like, a bunch of friends having a laugh.” JJ said, desperately trying to convince the boys that he’s definitely not gay.

“I really don’t want to know what other things you consider a ‘laugh’...” replied Ethan, resulting in a chime of laughter from the guys.

The rest of the night carried on this way, just a lot of jokes and JJ repeatedly suggesting more ‘games’ they could play, all of which were instantly rejected (“Come on, that one wasn’t even that sexual!” “JJ, if a game involves licking different parts of another persons body, it’s never gonna be non-sexual.”). Once it got to 1am, the boys decided it was best to go to sleep now. Both JJ and Simon had early quidditch practice which thy couldn’t miss, especially due to the house cup starting in roughly a month. Vik had also promised to help everyone(minus Harry obviously, who was in the year below) with the particularly difficult potions work that had been set, but he still needed to do his normal six hour Sunday studying session, meaning there was limited time available.

***

Simon was a restless sleeper, tonight even more so. He managed to get to drift off for about 30 minutes before immediately awaking by the sound of a door gently, yet still loud enough for him, closing. Although he didn’t see who caused the noise, two empty ‘beds’ were sitting opposite him: Tobi’s and Vik’s. “Weird...” he thought.

Shuffling around under his blanket, Simon couldn’t get comfortable. Even worse, he no longer felt the need to go back to sleep. “Well, what’s better than one person being awake? Two people.” he thought to himself, looking at Josh. He proceeded to softly poke the dreaming boy on his cheek. As he did, Josh’s eyes started to twitch, and then started to open. 

“...What.” he murmured.

“It could be a laugh you know..”

Josh was baffled, “What are you going on about, Simon?”

“The game,” Simon said, “it could be a laugh.”

It took Josh a moment to process what he was saying, having just woken up and all.

“So you’re telling me you wanna kiss all your mates? To each their own I suppose.”

“Oi shut up,” he said, lightly punching Josh’s arm, “no, surprisingly I don’t wanna kiss all my friends...just one of them.”

_Holy shit._

_Holy shit._

_Holy fucking shit. Simon wants to kiss me._

Josh couldn’t help but blush in that moment. How could Simon be so outwardly flirty like that? Josh would have a panic attack and mumble his way through it.

Sensing that he was getting closer , Josh’s heart rate sped up. He felt one of Simon’s hands interlock with his own, and the other one was cupping his face. The lighting was only dim in the room, but Josh couldstill work out every part of Simon’s face. In that moment, he was so in awe of the other boy, and just wanted to kiss his soft lips. So that’s exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say she snapped?? KDNSKSKS okay but in all serious hello again!! Or just hello if this is your first time reading? But okay yes I’m back after months of trying to stay away. My dumb ass is too connected to the boys to leave any time soon. And I just really felt like writing, ya know?? This isn’t that good as I’m having to get back into writing again, but damn am I happy! I hope you’ve all been well and enjoy this chapter!<3  
> OH ALSO- boxing matches am i right?? LMAO what are your opinions on the past and future matches? personally, i didnt really care about the Weller and JJ one, but i will say that i do want JJ to knock the shit out of Logan !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Kira! I've never really done any kind of fan-fiction writing before so I thought for my first story I might as well combine two of my favourite things; The Sidemen and Harry Potter! Except for this story the usual Harry Potter students and story won't be involved other than some of the professors, all purely for ease. This will be set during the 2000's ish but I haven't really given much thought to that. I'm not really sure where the whole story is heading but I just thought it'd be fun. Please leave comments on what you think I should include and what I could improve on, or if you have any questions. Thank you, and I hope you have enjoyed it so far :) x


End file.
